minecraftcvmfandomcom-20200214-history
Improvement pack
The''' improvement pack is a module that adds small improvements into the game and a few realistic additions. Command info '''Lag level: low Added in: Release 1.1.0 Function folder: Improvements Additional files: None Features Treecapitator / Vein miner When chopping down a tree, a player can sneak to make the whole log destroy at once. This also works for branches and big trees. The leaves, however, aren't destroyed automatically - the player must destroy them himself or wait for them to decay over time. When sneaking, a player can also mine an ore block to destroy the whole vein at once. This only works for coal, iron, gold and diamond. Paths When running, a player will sometimes turn grass into dirt and dirt into coarse dirt. If a player often runs in the same direction, coarse dirt paths will generate behind him. Better totems When cheating death using a totem of undying, the player will get more defensive effects, such as fire resistance, water breathing and resistance. He will also be cleared from poison, wither and slowness effects. Magma slimes When stepping on a magma block, a slime will produce fire particles and turn into a magma cube. Heavy blocks If a player holds an anvil, an iron block, a gold block or a diamond block, he will get slowed down and will not be able to jump a high as normally. Primed creepers When stepping directly into fire or lava, or on top of a magma block, a creeper will get primed and explode. Burning torches When a torch is dropped for ten seconds, it will start producing flame particles, and eventually catch fire. This can cause natural fires in mineshafts as torches sometimes drop and set fire to the wood planks. Undead players When a player dies, he will spawn an undead player. The undead player is a zombie with a leather cap, protecting him from daylight, a diamond sword and a shield. If the player clicks the respawn button a little bit too fast, he might have a bad surprise when respawning! Better shears When a player holding shears sneak, he will destroy every flower and tall grass in a 11*11 blocks perimeter. The blocks broken won't drop, so shears aren't the best option to gather wheat seeds. Fragile blocks Glass panes and glass blocks will shatter when a falling block falls on top of them or if an arrow hits them. Soul sand curse When standing or walking on top of soul sand, a player will get blinded for a few seconds and unable to jump. A demonic sound will play to signal the upcoming curse: if a player stands on soul sand for more than twelve seconds, he will die with the message "Playername's soul was consumed". Slimy slime When standing on slime blocks, mobs will slowly sink down into these. This allows slime blocks traps to be created, as a mob can die from suffocation inside slime blocks. Ewww. Gross. Resistant items Nether stars, notch apples, dragon eggs, obsidian, enchanting tables and beacons can not be destroyed by cacti, fire, lava or explosions. However, these items can still despawn after five minutes. Blood When any player or mob gets damage, it will produce blood particles around it. The effect can last up to one second. This does not affect the mob's behaviour in any way.